Alien 3 Redone
by The Phantomess of the Opera
Summary: It's been 5 years since Ripley saved Newt from the alien queen, 5 more years of cryogenic sleep, half a universe away from home... Please bare in mind that I wrote this when I was 13, 6 years ago . Please R&R before I consider uploading the rest, thanks
1. Chapter 1

This is what I think should've happened in Alien3, instead of Newt and Hicks dieing, and my beloved Bishop being thrown away… So yea…

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Are we going to sleep all the way home?"_

"_Yes, all the way home…"_

"_Can I dream?"_

"_I think we can both dream…"_

_**5 years later**_

"Hey, look what's been drifting through space…" Called Alice Peters from her station as she looked out the window and saw the Sulaco drifting past.

Some of the crew turned to the Auburn haired girl looking out into space.

"What is it?" Said another woman, approaching.

"Lin… Why don't you ever tie up your hair…? Please, tie it up, it always gets in my way…" Said Peters, pushing Lin's hair out of the way.

"It's a ship… We should take a look…" Lin said as she made her way to the control room.

* * *

"Lin, why do you bother?" Said a man, grabbing her shoulder. He had shoulder length brown hair, which was greasy and stringy.

Lin looked at him, violently pulled her shoulder away from him and continued walking to the control room, "Don't touch me again, Allan."

"Touchy, touchy…" He laughed. His named was Kelvin R. Allan, and he was very obnoxious.

"Wow… Look, there are people. There's a woman, girl, man and a broken synthetic. Should we toss the synthetic?" Peters asked, looking at Allan.

"Hmm… Let me think…" He said mockingly.

"No… You can't throw the android away. That's very horrible! How could you even suggest such a thing?" Lin scowled, and began to open the cryo-chambers. She looked at the computer, "E. Ripley, 'Newt', D. Hicks and Bishop. I'm guessing the droid is Bishop…"

They watched the tube open and the three people wake up.

Newt, the little girl, was the first to open her eyes, "Where am I?" She asked anxiously.

"You are safe. You've been out there for 5 years… Well, at least that's what the computer says…" Peters said, bending down to the girl.

Ripley was the next, shortly followed by Hicks, both wondering the same things.

"Ripley? Which one is Ripley?" Allan asked.

"I am," She said looking around, "Where are we?"

"Your ship has been out there for 5 years, Peters saw you drifting by and so we went to check it out. You guys are lucky, man…" Allan explained.

"By the way, I'm Peters, this is Allan and that's Lin…" Peters introduced.

Hicks remained in his lying position, as he didn't really have to strength to get up.

Ripley walked over to Hicks and looked down onto his bandaged eye, "How yah feel?"

"Alright, I guess," He whispered back.

Lin looked at the three, and then turned to the droid in the plastic bag. She walked over to him and slowly removed the plastic. She looked down upon his face, then his chest, and then his injury, "Oh my gosh… What happened to him?" She asked.

"He was speared through the stomach by and Alien, the Alien queen…" Ripley replied, walking over to where Lin was.

"He's damaged really bad, but I think I could re-circuit him, back to mint condition…" Lin said, looking up at Ripley and smiled.

Ripley didn't smile back though, "That would be good…" She walked back to Newt, with no further interest with the droid.

"_Not bad for a hu-human…" He said and tried to smile._

_It was no time to make smart comments…_

"You don't seem to pleased with my decision, do you?" Lin said feeling slightly upset.

"I'm pleased… I think your decision was a good one…" Ripley looked at her.

The way Ripley looked at her made her feel awkward, really awkward.

"This conversation is really cheerful, isn't it…?" Peters said sarcastically, "Listen, why don't we go back into our ship and forget this all… Ok!" She said cheerfully and led them through to their ship.

Lin carefully picked up Bishop's upper half with one arm and his lower half with her other arm and she too went back onto the ship.

* * *

I hope you liked that… It's not very good, I know, but it's my first go at a sci-fi story… Please R&R and I'll get started on the next chapter, though I'm sure that you wont really be interested… Anywayz, T.T.F.N. ~Kinny!!

Wow, reading this again after 6 years... I was such a retard! Oh well... This is fun


	2. Chapter 2

Okiedokie! I got a total of ONE review! That's like the most I've ever gotten on any of my expired accounts! This time I'm goin for 2 reviews before the next chapter goes up. Admittedly my writing isn't that good, and the only editting I've done are the ANs before and after the chapter and any speeling mistakes (that one was on purpose), so I think I'm being a little cocking just expecting any reviews haha. Mind you, I'm pretty blind when it comes to editting so I'm sure there's still many mistakes left over. At any rate...

Ok, let's see what this one is like...

* * *

Chapter 2.

"Ok… So, aliens attacked you? Am I correct?" Allan said, not really convinced.

Ripley laughed in disbelief as she often did in these situations. She remained calm, though, and continued to eat.

Newt looked up curiously to see everyone on the table. She went around the table, Peters, Allan, Ripley, and 3 other people. Hicks and Bishop were in the medical lab, being examined by Lin.

"What? I know you think we're stupid because we find it hard to believe, but you haven't even told us what type of alien they are…" Peters explained, trying to smile.

"It's a Xenomorph… Do you know what a Xenomorph is?" Ripley said, becoming agitated.

"A Xenomorph?" Another woman laughed, "You expect us to believe that you were attacked by Xenomorphs?" She tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulders.

The rest of the crew laughed along.

"Indeed I do, Captain Ahliase!!" Ripley put down her spoon, staring straight into her bright blue eyes.

"You mean, like one of the those aliens from a fairy tale?" She replied with slight laughter still.

"Fairy tale? Are you saying it's a mythical creature?" Ripley stood up, "Because what I saw wasn't…"

"I guess you could say it's a mythical creature, but I'd say more along the lines of a 'fairy tale' creature…" Ahliase smiled.

"Ripley… Listen…" Peters began.

"No, you listen… What we saw out there was classified as a god damn Xenomorph. And I am not about to except the fact that we were nearly killed by a fucking 'mythical creature'. It was real!! Do you understand?" Ripley exclaimed.

"A Xenomorph is an alien in children's books, used as the bad guy. And to tell the truth, you aren't near earth anymore." Ahliase said.

"LV 426 was not near earth…" Ripley said.

"You're on the other side of the galaxy, sweet heart." Said one of the other men, Indig.

The man next to him laughed as well, and they did an odd handshake, "Good one, Indig…"

"Anytime, Luppes…" Indig replied.

Ripley paused briefly to stare at the two, "Oh, and what you're saying is that because we're over here, all the things over our side automatically became make believe?" Ripley said, "Newt here was nearly impregnated by one of your mythical creatures… Is that enough proof? Or are you still going to believe those bullshit kids' books? And when you two are done with your kisses, I'll continue…"

"Ripley, this isn't proving anything…" Peters sighed head resting on her left hand, "Please… Just leave it."

Newt tugged at Ripley's shirt, encouraging her to sit again, "What about Bishop?" Newt asked.

Ripley looked down at Newt and smiled, "Yes, Bishop. Bishop's a droid, you can ask him, and he'll tell you. He's a synthetic, he can't lie about it." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Bishop is being repaired. You can't ask him right now." Indig looked up at her.

Ripley paused briefly to look back at Indig, "I couldn't give a fuck!" and continued to the medical lab.

* * *

"Hicks how are you?" Lin said, lifting up his eye patch.

"I could be better…" He replied with a smile.

"You're recovering quite well. Open your eye for me… Can you see?" Lin said, looking closely.

Hicks slowly opened his left eye, trying to adjust to the light. He looked around, but his vision was extremely bad, "I can only see smudged colours…"

"No doubt about it. You took an awful lot of smoke into you eye, and perhaps a bit of acid. I might be able to clear it a little more though," Lin said putting some drops in his eye.

Hicks blinked a couple of times and then tried to focus again, "Nope, still the same."

"Well, I suppose it will just have to heal over time…" Lin said covering his eye again with a clean patch.

"Thanks, Lin." He said and relaxed.

"I'll see if I can do anything else after I check on Bishop." Lin said moving over to the operation table, "for now, just take it easy, rest…"

Bishop was still in half, and was not operating at that moment. Lin began to hook him up, so she could ask him for help on re-circuiting him. She began connecting wires to him and then on to a conductor. She switched the power on and a fuse blew. She jumped a little and quickly turned the power off, disconnecting the wires from the conductor, "Oh dear."

The door opened and Lin turned around, spotted Ripley and went back to unplugging the wires.

"Hi Lin, how are you going with Hicks and Bishop?" Ripley asked stepping in.

Lin looked up briefly at Ripley again and tried to smile, "Alright…"

"What happened, Lin?" Hicks asked, trying to lift his head.

"I blew a fuse trying to activate Bishop." Lin sighed, "Rest… Please…"

"Hey Ripley… What's up?" Hicks smiled, looking at Ripley.

Ripley walked over to Hicks, "How yah going, Hicks?" She smiled at him as she knelt down next to him.

Lin paused for a second and glimpsed over at the two. She saw how Ripley put her hand on his cheek, "So gentle, so kind… Is she always like that? Maybe only to people close to her." She said softly under her breath. She turned back to what she was doing and briefly paused again, just briefly to look at Bishop.

"I could be better. Still can't see out of my left eye, got a bit of a hangover. Other than that, I'm fine…" He laughed slightly.

Ripley laughed too, "Glad to hear it…"

Lin changed the wires and reconnected them. She turned the conductor on slowly; hoping this time it would not the blow a fuse. This was done successfully and she smiled as Bishop twitched and opened his half-shut eyes.

Ripley stood up and looked at Lin and Bishop, "You turned him on?" She said, sounding angry.

" Any reason why not?" Lin looked back up at Ripley, giving a slightly annoyed looked, and then back down to Bishop, "Hey, Bishop?" Lin said, waving her hand in front of his face.

Bishop looked around and then at her hand, "I _can_ see your hand, miss…"

"Lin." She said, putting her hand down with a smile, "How do you feel?" She asked him quietly.

"I hurt. Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in our ship, the Ameddin. You along with Ripley, Newt and Hicks, were drifting out in space for 5 years. You're on the other side of the galaxy right now." She explained.

"I see…" He said.

Ripley approached the two, "Hey Bishop…" She said softly.

"Hi Ripley, good to see you." He smiled.

"Bishop, I need you to explain to the crew that we were attacked by Xenomorphs. They won't believe me." Ripley pleaded.

"Xenomorphs?" Lin said softly to herself.

"Of course…" Bishop replied glancing quickly at Lin.

"But not before I re-circuit him. You could damage him further, and he _is_ valuable," Lin said sternly.

"Lin, are you passionate about life? About living creatures and all that bullshit?" Ripley asked with an awkward smile on her face.

"Yes, all _that _'bullshit'! I care for creatures synthetic or non synthetic. If it has feelings, it does not deserve to suffer. Which is why I must fix Bishop before he does anything else," Lin said and looked back at Bishop.

"You _are_ one of a kind…" Bishop smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ripley said quickly, looking at Bishop and then back at Lin.

Lin knew what Bishop was about to say, and she knew about Ripley's experiences, but she remained still and let what come, come.

"Let me guess…" Ripley began before Bishop could, "You're an alien?"

"No…" Lin sighed.

"Am I close?" Ripley asked.

"No…" Bishop said, and as he was about to begin an explanation, he saw Lin's expression.

"Then what's the problem?" Ripley exclaimed.

"Nothing…" Lin sighed, "But I do believe it was you who was causing the disturbance… I don't mean to offend you though," She answered back.

"I'm going to get the crew and when I get back, I expect Bishop to still be connected." Ripley said in frustration and left.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Lin asked with a hint of relief once she knew that Ripley wouldn't be able to hear them.

"I saw your expression…" Bishop replied.

"Um… Bishop?" Lin began slowly, "Xenomorph?"

"Yes… Xenomorphs… We were on LV 426, looking for any disturbances. There was a colony there, and we had lost contact with them. It turned out that Xenomorphs had come in contact with the colony. And no, they aren't fairy tales - not over the other side… But of course you already know that." Bishop explained, "Which brings up another query. Do your crew know?"

"Know about what?" Lin asked.

"You?" Bishop replied simply.

"Oh…they know… they wanted me. They just don't like to tell people about it." Lin sighed, her ice blue eyes looked at the ground, "Ripley doesn't like me much, does she…?" She sighed sadly.

"She probably senses something about you," Bishop smiled, "It just takes time, don't worry…"

"Um… I know I shouldn't really be butting in or anything, but what are you talking about?" Hicks said as he sat up slowly.

* * *

GASP what's Bishop talking about?!?! Why's Ripley being such a bitch? Because I wrote her like that... Dude, I think I over did it.

Man I was still so retarded... At any rate, as I said earlier, still going for the 2, that's TWO reviews before posting the next chapter!


End file.
